Y'A'N'D'E'R'E
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Apa kalian tahu tentang Yandere ? Yandere ada dua macam—yandere posesive dan yandere obsessive dan Aku Oh Sehun—seorang namja dengan namjachinguku yang bernama Xi Luhan yang memiliki dua karakter yandere itu sekaligus. / [ HunHan ] EXO FF / A bit of M inside-DLDR!


.: Author : ArRusWari96

.: Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan [ _HunHan_-_HunKai (Slight)_ ]

.: Genre : Romance, Crime [ Maybe? ]

.: Rated : T [ tapi M di akhir ]

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing, Author hanya minjem nama dan punya Alur FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari,BoyXBoy, OneShot*_push-up dance_*,A Bit of Rated M Inside (not NC but Gore),Don't Like ? Don't Read.

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Zelo* *ditendang Jongup*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Apa kalian tahu tentang Yandere ? Yandere ada dua macam—yandere posesive dan yandere obsessive dan Aku Oh Sehun—seorang namja dengan namjachinguku yang bernama Xi Luhan yang memiliki dua karakter yandere itu sekaligus._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Hei,kabar itu mengerikan ya ?"**_

"_**Kabar yang mana ?"**_

"_**Kabar yang pembunuhan itu…lokasinya tak jauh kan dari sekolah ini…"**_

"_**Ne,kudengar ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya bintang sekolah kita…"**_

"_**Maksudmu Oh Sehun ? Ah tapi—apa hubungannya ?"**_

"_**Kau tak tahu eoh ?"**_

"_**Tahu apa ?"**_

"_**Kekasihnya—namja china yang bernama Xi Luhan itu—kau tak tahu betapa mengerikannya dia saat tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan Sehun-nya…"**_

"_**Kudengar ia diluar saja terlihat imut dan baik tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sehun-nya..katanya ia seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda yang sangat berbeda dari paras luarnya yang terlihat manis dan baik…. "**_

"_**Ah jinjja ? Kok Sehun bisa kuat dan mau dengannya ?"**_

"_**Molla…sudah ah,jangan omongin Sehun—nanti kalau Luhan dengar kita bisa jadi yang selanjutnya…"**_

"_**Andwaeeee….jangan sampai…"**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun…." Seorang namja berparas imut dengan mata rusa tengah membangunkan seorang namja yang terbaring di lantai keramik kamarnya. Namja yang berkulit pucat itu—Sehun hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sementara Luhan—Namja bermata Rusa itu—mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sehun dan mengecup pipi Sehun pelan.

"Sehunie….irreonaah…..Ppaali…."desis Luhan di telinga Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Eunnggghhh…ini di…ma…na…"

"Kau dikamarku Sehunie…." Kata Luhan sembari mengelus pipi pucat Sehun perlahan.

"Luhan hyung…A—Apa yang kau lakukan ?" kata Sehun dengan nada bingung—sekaligus kaget. Ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya tapi sayangnya ia merasakan kalau pergelangan tangan dan lengannya serta kaki terikat.

**DAAKKK**

Luhan membentur kepala Sehun sedikit ke lantai. "Uggghhh…"

"Annggghhh…hyung…." Ringis Sehun yang kini merasakan sakit pada ikatannya karena ia ditarik paksa untuk duduk oleh. Luhan lalu hanya duduk di atas paha Sehun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seperti biasa ia lakukan—sembari melingkarkan lengannnya pada leher Sehun.

Sehun merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat—ia merasakan hal lain dari tatapan hyung yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

**DAAAK**

"Itu sakit kan hunnie ?"

**DAAAK**

"Hunnie…sakit bukan ?"

**DAAAK**

"Sehunnie yeobo…kenapa kau tak menjawab.—hmmm ?"

Sehun masih meringis kesakitan—karena kepalanya dibenturkan beberapa kali ke dinding oleh Luhan—sehingga ia tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun masih menatap tajam masih tersenyum. Tiba tiba ia mencekik leher Sehun kuat.

"Katakan dimana namja yang selalu bersamamu setiap pulang ?".

"Akhpahh….yhang akhan khauh lakhukahn hyung?" kata Sehun—dalam cekikkan tangan Luhan.

"Aku tak rela dia mendekati Hunnieku seenaknya tahu…" desis Luhan dengan nada yang membuat Sehun sedikit merinding dan dengan sedikit rontaan ia berhasil melepaskan genggaman Luhan dari lehernya.

"Hyuuunngggg…apah hyung berpikir kalau aku dan Jongin memiliki hubungan ?" tanya Sehun tiba tiba "Kami hanya teman biasa Hyung!"

"Aaaaa~ Jadi Jongin ya? Kim Jongin itu—Hmm…ternyata dia…."

Sehun merutukki dirinya sendiri karena ia kelepasan mengucapkan nama Jongin di depan Luhan. Mengucapkan nama Kim Jongin di depan Luhan sama saja ia membunuh Jongin—sahabatnya—secara tak langsung. Namja asal china yang merupakan kekasihnya ini tak mau ada satu orangpun yang mendekatinya selain dirinya seorang.

Orang yang mendekatinya—baik namja maupun yeoja—pastilah tak akan bernasib baik di esok harinya. Masih untung jika hanya mendapat patah tulang—bagaimana jika akhirnya malaikat maut menjemputmu ?

"Hyuungg kau tak akan—"

"Tidak—mungkin tidak…"

Sehun hanya bernafas lega. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa sahabatnya itu. "Tidak sekarang—Sehunnie…."

Kata kata hyung-nya itu membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Luhan hanya terkekeh geli melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun."Kau—" Luhan memainkan jemarinya di dagu menuju leher hingga perpotongan bahu Sehun .

"—menyukainya bukan ?"

"Apa maksud hyung ?"

"Kau menyukai Jongin bukan ?" kata Luhan yang tetap memainkan jemarinya di dada Sehun.

"Ani…"

"Bohong…"

"Aku dan Jongin hanya sahabat biasa hyung—tak lebih dari itu—dan kau tetap kekasihku hyung…"jelas Sehun. Luhan menatap tajam mata Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan kalau keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya hingga ujung dagu-nya. Tatapan Luhan yang ia lihat kini adalah tatapan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah Sehun lihat.

"Begitu…bagaimana kalau aku….membunuhnya—hmm?"

"Hyung…Jongin tak salah apa apa kena—"

"Supaya hanya aku yang ada di dekatmu dan menjadi kekasih sekaligus hanya sahabatmu…" kata Luhan—dengan cepat—yang lalu mengecup dan melumat bibir Sehun sembari melepaskan ikatan ikatan yang mengekang badan Sehun.

Sehun kembali meronta di dalam tekanan tangan Luhan yang menjegal tangannya agar ia tak banyak bergerak. Luhan masih melumat bibir Sehun kasar dan ia melepaskannya ketika merasa ia dan Sehun membutuhkan banyak Oksigen.

"Haaahh….Bibirmu—Bibirmu benar benar Haah…manis Hunnie…" kata Luhan yang terengah engah sembari menjilat sedikit bibir atasnya. Sehun hanya menatap namja rusa itu dengan tatapan kelelahan. Keadaan Sehun benar benar memperihatinkan dengan kondisinya yang kini acak acakan.

Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya—kelelahan. Ia sangat ingat dulu banyak yang memperingatkannya ketika ia memulai hubungan dengan namja yang kini tengah menindihnya ini. Kalau namja ini,Xi Luhan adalah seseorang yang bersifat _Yandere_—diluar terlihat manis dan imut di dalam dia bisa sangat mengerikan—jika berhubungan dengan kekasihnya.

Tapi Sehun tak mempedulikan semua ucapan mereka. Ia hanya berpikir kalau mereka semua hanya tak menyukai Luhan seperti ia menyukai namja Rusa itu. Bahkan ketika banyak bukti teman teman dekatnya menghilang satu persatu—yang sebenarnya bisa membuat Sehun sadar agar menjauhi Luhan—secara misterius,Ia tetap tak peduli bahkan menyatakan cintanya untuk hyung kesayangnya itu.

**DAAAAKK**

"Uggghhh…." Sehun meringis kesakitan dan mulai membuka matanya—ia kini kembali berbaring di lantai keramik itu. Dan kini ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin seperti besi menyentuh permukaan pipinya.

"Kau melamunkan apa ? Melamunkan aku atau Jongin ?" tanya Luhan

"Ka—Kalau seandainya aku melamunkan Jongin…Hyung mau apa ?"

**DAAAK DAAAK DAAAK**

Luhan lagi lagi membenturkan Sehun ke lantai—karena posisinya kini Sehun tertindih Luhan dilantai—dengan keras.

"Kau tak boleh memikirkanya!" bentak Luhan sedikit keras.

**DAAK DAAK**

"Hyuunngghh….Sa….Kiiitttt…"rintih Sehun dalam kesakitannya—setelah Luhan membenturkannya lagi ke lantai.

"Supaya…segala hal tentang Jongin…keluar dari kepalamu…Oh Sehun!" kata Luhan dengan sedikit membentak. Sehun tersengal sengal menahan semua benturan tadi. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Ditatapnya Luhan dalam agar ia menghentikan segalanya—tapi ia seperti bukan melihat Luhan yang dulu ia kenal dari iris mata namja di depannya.

"Hyung….ke—kenapa kau melakukan ini ?"

"Aku tak mau ada yang mendekati Sehun ku lagi—mengerti…"

"Hyuunggg..aku mohon lepaskan…" kata Sehun yang terus menggerakan tangan dan juga badannya yang ditindih oleh Namja Rusa itu.

"A—Ni—Ya…."kata Luhan sembari tersenyum dengan senyuman yang menakutkan dan mencekik leher Sehun lagi. Sehun terengah engah—berusaha meraup udara yang terdapat di sekitarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau harusnya sudah tahu itu…."Luhan tiba tiba mengecup dan melumat pelan bibir Sehun—setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan cekikkannya di leher Sehun.

"Aku tak mau ada yang merebutnya dariku—bahkan makhluk sialan yang bernama Kim Jongin itu…".Sehun tak dapat berkutik lagi—ia hanya memejamkan matanya lagi. Dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tak karuan dan ditambah kini ia di tindih oleh namja rusa itu, dia sudah terlalu pasrah dan lelah.

"Sa—rang—haeyo…Sehunie~" Itulah suara yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum ia merasakan kalau Luhan membekapnya dan membuatnya menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kau selamanya akan bersama denganku—jauh dari Jongin…." lanjut Luhan—lalu terasa sakit yang benar benar tak bisa diungkapkannya di sekitar Nadi lehernya—yang bahkan membuatnya tak sempat melakukan apapun bahkan untuk berteriak.

Pandangannya seketika menjadi buram lalu gelap.

"Darah Sehun benar benar Indah…." Gumam Luhan—yang mengagumi hasil karyanya—pelan sembari menindih badan sehun dengan badannya dan memainkan genangan darah yang memancar keluar dan mengotori lantai keramik kamar itu dengan jemarinya lalu sedikit menjilatnya. Luhan kini mengambil kepala Sehun yang kini sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya dan mengelus surai halus Sehun perlahan.

Luhan membalik kepala Sehun hingga kini wajah Sehun berhadapan dengannya. Luhan menhapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Sehun dan beberapa kali mengecupnya dengan lembut—seakan akan Sehun masih hidup dihadapannya.

"Dengan ini…kau hanya bisa mencintai aku seorang—hanya aku dan bukan siapapun…"Luhan mulai memeluk—lebih tepatnya melingkarkan tangannya dari dagu Sehun setelah ia membaliknya. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sehun.

"Aku tak mau ada yang merebut cintamu dariku…bahkan dengan ini kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan—Oh Sehun ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**|| THE END ||**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**|| Author's Note ||**

Annyonghaseo….

Huaaa…..pertama tama gomenasai—Mianhae…Hunhan Shipper ada yang mau nimpuk saya pake sandal ? Yo mari silakan timpuk saya karena FF ini Gaje._.) #ditimpukpancisamaLuhan (?)

**Luhan** : Jahat elu thor! Masa gua ngebunuh Hunnie gua…Hueee…jahaat…*lempar penggorengan* Tega! *lempar talenan(?)* || _Ampun Luhan oppa! Jangan lempar alat masak terus nanti Author di marahin Kyungsoo umma! _ || **Luhan** : Sebodo! Itumah nasib elu thor!

Sepertinya saya bikin Luhan di FF ini jadi gabungan antara _Phsyco_ dan _Yandere_ di sini—FF (yang sedikit) Gore pertama dari saya…

Thanks for Author '_**Cho HunHan**_' yang FF '_Phsyco (HunHan)_' –nya menginspirasi saya untuk bikin FF dengan cast Luhan yang _Yandere_ dan juga mungkin inspirasi sedikit dari Author '_**Park Ri Yeon**_' dengan FF-FF Gore yang ada cast Luhan-nya—Walau jujur ini gak se-gore punya Author _**Ri Yeon**_-ssi bahkan bagi author sendiri…

Arigatou..*bow* Gamasahamnida….*bow lagi*

Author benar benar senang liat FF dengan cast Luhan yang _Yandere_—entah kenapa—kesannya kok dapat banget gitu kalau Luhan oppa _Yandere_. Kalau ada FF yang Cast Luhan-nya (mau yaoi ato GS terserah) yang _Yandere_ PM author ne^^ lagi suka soalnya.

Ah,ya di sini juga Author mau ngasih tahu bedanya yandere posesive dan yandere obsessive yang author tulis diatas (Ini juga Author nemu-nya di Internet jadi yah maaf aja ya kalau salah #CorrectMeIfImWrong).

Kalau _**yandere posesive**_ itu dia** ngebunuh orang sekitar **yang suka dekat dengan kekasihnya—bahkan kalau seandainya orang itu hanya temannya saja. Sementara _**yandere obsessive**_ dia **akan membunuh kekasihnya**—biar si kekasihnya ini gak suka sama yang lain. Anyway,saya dapat info-nya dari situs Funnymama sebenarnya (gak tahu ? Yah sudahlah…).

Walaupun jujur sepertinya Author merasa gak adil (banget) deh ngebagi komposisinya dua macam _Yandere_ di atas-_- entah mana yang lebih dominan. Mungkin _**Yandere obsessive**_-nya yang lebih kerasa ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But Last, Review….juseyoo~

*Kasih Darah Sehun di dalam gelas(?)* /plak


End file.
